Charred Wings
by icedragon10126
Summary: A dragon hybrid assists in the domination of Aizen. Aizen is no fool to her one weakness. No pairings.
1. Aki

So, it's a whole new start for me. It's my first for serious attempt at a fanfic.

This particular one is based just after Ichigo and friends get back from Soul Society, but minus the Bount arc. There's no pairings in this one. It just introduces my OC Aki. Aki is from my own book [that isn't published, sadly]. So it forms a technical crossover.

Anyway, I don't own Bleach but enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One.  
Aki.

Ichigo stared out the window. Since returning from Soul Society, paying attention in class was harder than usual. Orihime, Uryu and Chad seemed in the same predicament.

"Class, I'd much appreciate it if you all paid attention!" It seems Ichigo and his friends weren't the only ones spaced out today. Ichigo decided to at least look towards the board after the teacher's statement. "As I was saying--"

Ichigo's concentration fell elsewhere. His eyesight fallen upon the curve of a letter upon the screen up front. "--Exchange student."

Oh great, another one.

"Aki Alkanet." The teacher opens the door and unlike everyone else, Ichigo didn't bother to look up.

"Sorry about what I'm wearing. Since I only just arrived last night, it'll be tomorrow before my uniform is fit for wearing."

He looked up at the sound of her voice and he felt a strange feeling sweep through the room. Ichigo bothered to notice that she was wearing a blue tank and with faded jeans complete with fake tears and to cover her shoulders a dark blue jean jacket chokes at her skin.

This girl, Aki had a hair style similar to Rukia's, much to Ichigo's dismay. However, sandy hair stood in it's place, a sky blue streak across her bangs that match the shirt with unbelievable shade. A navy shoulder-hip bag slashes itself across Aki's stomach, she grips the strap nervously.

"It's not a problem. Would you mind writing your name out on the board?"

"Oh, no problem. I only request I write my entire name, it makes more sense that way."

The teacher nodded and Aki faced the board, and that's when the whispering started. Ichigo bothered to notice that none of them were bad, but glances from Uryu came first, followed by Orihime and Chad. They all knew something was weird about this girl.

When Aki stepped away from the board, that's when bad things were started to get whispered. She had finished writing her full name out in Kanji.

It translated into _Sparkling Red Blood. _

"Are you sure that's correct? I heard you're from America, after all."

"Oh, no ma'am. I'm quite sure I'm correct."

We all watched as the teacher double checked the papers and went pale. "Very well.. Umm, we only have one empty seat, by the window in the very back row. Is that alright?"

Aki nodded and followed the window to her seat. Everyone followed her with their eyes, "Now, now. You can all talk to Aki when lunch time is here. I expect you all to be kind to her," The teacher smiles and laughs kindly. Though she knew that after Aki's name, that might not be so easy.

After all the shit Ichigo's been through. He didn't care, he had to know.

It wasn't long before lunch, not even an hour. Why had the girl arrived so late? He shrugged it off and tried to understand what she was. Aki couldn't be a Shinigami.

When Ichigo stole a glance back at her, like glancing back was suppose to tell him something, he noticed she just stared out the window.

"Aki, are you listening?"

She didn't even look up, "Yes, ma'am."

"Then what is the answer to the question I just asked?"

"Seven."

Ichigo turned back and saw that Aki had been right. That was the answer. How could she know that when she hadn't even been looking?

Ichigo watches the clouds turn gray outside, and the trees rustle lightly in the wind. It might not be a good idea to go outside for lunch today.

By the time the bell rang, everyone was either swarming towards Aki or away from her. Ichigo watched as she made her way towards the door, answering random questions that he couldn't make much sense of.

Keigo makes his way towards Ichigo. "Did you see her, Ichigo? She has such a weird name but I think I've fallen in love."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, "Don't you say that about every cute new girl, Keigo?"

Keigo's conversation falls and he disappears, obviously wounded by Ichigo's words. Orihime makes her way up to Ichigo, "Ichigo, would you like to have lunch with us today?" Tatsuki stands behind Orihime, and behind her some other girls. Ichigo curtly declines before making his way up to the schools roof, hopefully to get some air before the storm hits.

When he reaches the hall with the stairs, that's when he watches someone run from the corner and up them.

He follows after her and when he reaches the roof, he notices she's holding onto the bars, leaning back and letting the wind brush back her hair. No one else is around.

"So you're Aki, right?"

She turns her head slowly, "Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki. I am."

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

"I believe you already know my name, Kurosaki."

"Answer the damn question." Ichigo scowls.

"My name is Aki Alkanet and I know about you from Kisuke Urahara."

"Mr. Urahara..?" Ichigo wonders, mostly to himself. Aki slides off the jacket and starts to pace around the roof.

"Whilst I'm here, he's letting me stay at his shop."

"What are you here for?"

"For two reasons. One, to help with the growing, err, what do you call corrupted souls again?" Aki ponders, her finger laying gently against her pink lips.

"Oh, yeah. You refer to them as Hollows. Second of all, I heard Aizen was after you. So for the most part, I'm to help keep you from getting you get your ass handed to you while you train."

"I don't need your help."

"Of course you don't. However, I'm not just protecting you."

"Wha--"

"Tell me something Kurosaki, do you think stuff that you did not know about, are the only things that exist?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You didn't know about Soul Society and Hollows until they pretty much smacked you across the face, right?"

"Yeah, I guess.."

"What about the stuff you've heard about?"

"Will you stop playing these stupid games!"

Aki looks towards the door, "If you really want to know. Come to Urahara's shop for dinner tonight, they've asked me to cook since I'm staying. I think I caught them off guard by agreeing to it." She shrugs and that's when a group of kids come out and go towards her to trample her with more questions.


	2. Fairies?

**Chapter Two.**  
_Fairies?_

* * *

Ichigo sits at the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his messy orange hair. "Ichigoooo!!" The orange haired teen slaps his father to the ground.

"Nice one, Son." Isshin Kurosaki promptly attempts to grab his son in a headlock without much success, landing against the wall. "Are you going to a girls house? A cute girls house?" Isshin twitches, curiosity driving him.

"None of your business!" Ichigo kicks him out of his room and slams his door shut and locks it. He settles himself at his desk, waiting.

"Geez Ichigo, what's wrong with you?" Kon promptly jumps onto the bed, pointing his plush claw in emphasis at Ichigo. "When's Rukia coming back?"

He glances towards the now virtually empty closet, but doesn't bother to answer either question. "Ichigo!!" Kon lunges towards him, only to get slapped down to the floor.

"Shut it, Kon. I'm thinking!"

"That's a first.." Kon mumbles as he forces his plush body off the floor.

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes until Ichigo would hopefully have some answered questions. If she's staying with Urahara, she can't be a threat. He trusts his unofficial mentor that much.

Thirty minutes doesn't seem to go fast enough. By fifteen, Ichigo decides to head out for Urahara's shop anyway, keeping his substitute Shinigami badge within quick and easy reach. Kon tries to run after him. "Ichigo! Ichigo wait up!"

Ichigo doesn't listen and just keeps walking.

Finally Kon manages to grab onto the teens jeans and hold on. "Kon, I didn't want you to come."

Kon goes into a bitchy rant about how Ichigo's being an ass and how Rukia would have treated him nicely. Ichigo sighs and grabs the stuffed lion toy and stares at him with a blank glare but his scowl obvious. "Kon, shut up. You've done nothing but bitch and moan since I got back."

Kon finally goes silent and crosses his arms, tears streaming quietly, his sniffling obvious.

By the time they reach Urahara's shop, it looks dark inside. Despite the closed sign, Ichigo makes his way inside and into the farther rooms where everything's lit up. "Hi there, Ichigo." Ichigo looks to the side just in time to see Urahara slide his fan open to hide most of his face.

"Ichigo's here?"

The sound of feet running down the hallway echo and just a second later, the girl that's at least a foot shorter than Ichigo stands there. "You're early." Aki whispers.

"Oh my.." within an instant, Kon is attached to Aki's chest.

For the first time, a girl giggled at it. "Is this the mod-soul you talked about, Kisuke?"

"Yes it is, my lady." Urahara fans his face, and disappears down the hall.

Aki pries Kon away and holds him at an angle. "Awe, aren't you adorable?"

Kon reaches forward, "If that's what you want to he--"

Ichigo takes Kon away and throws him on the floor.

Aki's eyebrows crease, "You didn't have to be so mean to him."

"Do you want him permanently attached?"

Ichigo is taken aback when she growls slightly and picks Kon up. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, my love.." Kon forces himself to tear up, only for Aki to hand him over to Ichigo.

"Be nicer, Kurosaki."

"Aki, I think you better come look at what you're cooking…" It's Tessai.

"Oh damn. Coming!" she runs back down the hall, leaving Ichigo alone.

Ichigo walks down the hall and reaches the table where bowls that are filled stream heat up towards the ceiling. "Thanks for calling me, Tessai."

The bulky mans smiles at the smaller girl and then Jinta and Ururu come in and take their seats along side Urahara.

Once Tessai takes his seat as well, Aki plops down, leaving an empty space beside her for Ichigo. "Come on, sit down. I won't bite or anything."

So once all commentary is done on the cooking and for the most part, tension is gone. Ichigo asks, "So do I get some answers?"

Aki looks at him with bright turquoise eyes that reminded Ichigo of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. She's in the middle of a bite, so Urahara decides to answer for her, "What is it you want to know, Ichigo?"

"She seems different, why?"

"Oh, so you're saying you actually noticed?" Jinta pokes in.

"Hey, shut up!" Ichigo barks.

"Hey now.. But you're right, Aki is different." Urahara interrupts.

"How?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. I'll probably end up having to show you." Aki doesn't even look up.

"What are you already?" Ichigo's voice starts to raise with his irritation.

She smiles, a rather devilish smirk, "Remember the question I asked you?"

"Yeah.""Name a few creatures you've heard about, but heard they don't exist."

"I don't know, fairies?"

"Wrong answer."

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you get to the point!?" Ichigo was beyond irritated.

"You know the different things Zanpakuto can be right? Some look somewhat humane, while others take the form of different animals. Dragons, for a great example."

The people around the table seemed to smirk and hold back giggles.

"What. Is. Your. Point!!" Ichigo fumes.

Aki gulps down her drink and sighs, "I'm a dragon."

"Pch. Yeah, right."

Aki smiles devilishly, "I knew you'd say that, Ichigo." Aki takes her hand from the cup she's holding only for a loud banging to be heard from the shop entrance.

"I'll get it." she says and jumps up and runs.

"Hey! Open up!" Ichigo's ears perk up, he knows that voice. It's Renji.


	3. Truth Revealed

**Chapter Three**

_Truth Revealed._

* * *

"Another Shinigami? Geez, Death Note sure got you guys off, eh?"

"Umm, what?" Renji stands there, mid-knock, giving Aki a weird look.

"Nothing, Lieutenant.."

"Hey, how do you know--"

"Renji." Ichigo says and makes his way up to the two.

"Yo, Ichigo."

"What are you doing here?"

"Captain Kuchiki sent me here on Hollow patrol."

"Well, then. Looks like I'll be stuck working with you." Aki crosses her arms.

"Who is this?" Renji asks Ichigo.

"Rude. I'm right here. I'm Aki Alkanet."

"Oh, I'm--"

"Don't waste it, I know who you are, Abarai. Your hair is easy to recognize alone, but your skin ink is unmistakable."

Aki smiles sheepishly at the confused Renji as Urahara makes his way among them. "Is there something you need, Renji?"

"I was looking for Ichigo, actually. I need a place to crash and since--"

"No way, Renji."

Aki leans against the wall and watches curiously. "Mr. Urahara..?" Renji looks to him.

"Well, Aki is already staying here. She has our last available room."

Renji started to look a little down on his luck, "Kisuke, if you don't mind. I wouldn't care to share the room with Abarai, I don't sleep much anyway and I'd kill him if he touched my stuff." Aki ends her sentence with a threat, which makes them all uneasy.

"If you really don't mind, Aki.." Urahara raised his eyebrow and she shrugged in a way to assure.

"Thank you." Renji nodded, but was not concerned. The girl couldn't possibly be a threat to him. Besides, he had no intention of touching her stuff.

"Anyway, let's get back to the table shall we?"

Aki blinks quickly, "Good thing I always make sure there're left overs…"

"Moocher.." Jinta crosses his arms.

Renji stops eating, looking a bit nervous. Aki snorts, "Don't worry Renji, they do it to me too."

"Can we get back to the reason I'm here?" Ichigo asks.

"You wanted to know what was up with me. I told you, Kurosaki."

"What are you talkin' about?" Renji perks up, his dark eyes interested.

"Surely a Lieutenant noticed I'm different?"

Renji gulps down his food in a response. He hadn't noticed.

"Oh, geez. Looks like I'm going to have to show you both. I'll be downstairs."

With that, they watch her jump down, rather than take the ladder. Ichigo and Renji both blink and follow after Aki. When they land on the ground of the training room, they see not a hint of the girl they'd watch jump down.

It's obvious there's an odd aura about them. A strange feeling of unknown power. Renji hits Ichigo's arm, pointing to a rock. "Ichigo, look."

They both stare at a huge silver white creature. It towers upon the rock and spreads large crystalline wings. A smirk evident upon the draconic features of Aki's new found face. Instinctively, they both want to reach for their Zanpakuto but refrain from it.

They watch in disbelief as she slides down the rock, walking towards them on four great scaled legs, her wings folding slowly.

"Do you believe me now, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

All Renji and Ichigo can do is scoff and stare. "No fuckin' way."

They watch her features melt back human and she falls back laughing.

"What use is a dragon against a Hollow?" Renji dares to ask.

"When one shows up, I'll show you. Which is now.."

Two seconds later, Renji's Soul Phone went off. All three started running.

The hollow mentioned settles itself at the park. It's late, no one is really around. It seems lion like as far as it's mask and front legs but then it turned horse. Renji was just about to unsheathe Zabimaru when Aki's hand stops him. "I told you I'd show you, Abarai."

Ichigo and Renji watch as she walks up to it, calmly and it's shrieks at her. "Swai." she waves her hand, it just seems to anger it.

The males Zanpakuto are half way unsheathed when Aki jumps and drop kicks the hollows mask and it's gone within the next half second. She smiles, walking back to them. "Small fry."

"Are you kidding me, looks like all you were doing was pissing it off!"

"Do I have a mark on me, Ichigo?"

"How did you--"

"Don't worry. I work the same way as you do Renji, the soul was not harmed. As for how I did it, it's called magic."

Aki walked between the two and headed back to Urahara's shop. Ichigo sighed as he realized it was past his curfew. Renji seemed to realize it. "See ya 'round, Ichigo."

Renji manages to catch up to Aki. "Hey, wait up."

To his surprise, she does stop and wait for him. They walk back together.

Aki stops outside the door that would be to the room they would share. "What--"

"Wait." she cuts him off once again and lays her hand against the door. Renji then notices the weird aura of power coming from her again. Renji watches as a smile crosses her face and she opens the door that is settled with two different beds and a white dresser with a mirror in a corner.

"Sorry, had to change things around." she walks in and settles herself at the dresser, staring in the mirror. Renji cautiously closes the door. This is going to be awkward.

"What's it like?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Being in Soul Society and being a Lieutenant and all."

"Dunno, just life I guess."

It's an awkward silence. Renji lays on his bed, closing his eyes, his arms behind his head. "What's it like to be a dragon?"

"Sucks, to be honest."

"Oh."

It's forever and Renji pulls his hair down to start braiding it before he goes to sleep. He's particularly tired from his trip, so it's turning out messy. Aki looks up at his struggling fingers. "Here, I can do it for you."

Renji gives her a weird look. "I'm a girl, I know what I'm doing."

He says nothing and she gets up and moves his hands herself, sitting on her knees behind him. That's when she notices they're calloused from so much fighting.

That's when he notices her hands are cold and surprisingly smooth.

However, his hands fall to his lap and her fingertips move to his hair, which makes up for his hands. It's like touching silk.

Gently she slides what braid he had managed and undoes it, starting a much better braid but goes slower than needed. Aki didn't want to move her hands from the crimson silk that pools in the palm of her hands.

As the braid moves down Aki notices the tattoo's along Renji's neck. "So, your Zanpakuto spirit is a nue, isn't it?"

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Well, it started off by knowing that I need to avoid Mayuri, then I kept learning about Captains and the Lieutenants. So, it's not just you. I mean, I really don't want to be dissected and seeing as I'm leader of The Dragon Council, I'm prime meat for Mayuri."

"Leader? You never said anything about bein' the leader."

"It's not that important. I just lead nine of the strongest dragons in the world.." Aki adds sarcastically, "Really though, it's not a big deal." she ties up the braid and moves over to her own bed.

"Yeah. No big deal at all."

"Good night, Renji."

* * *

**Okayy, so I couldn't resist the Death Note joke. I stick by saying my characters are seriously OOC, and that no relationships will form. :3**


	4. Murder and Ice Cream

**Chapter Four**  
_Murder and Ice Cream._

"Ichigo.." he squinted in his sleep, becoming half awake. He disregarded it and tried to go back to sleep. To return to the surprisingly calming dream. "Psst. Ichigo."

"What?" he doesn't open his eyes.  
"Wake up, Kurosaki.."

Inside, Ichigo groans and then opens his eyes to be staring into dark turquoise eyes, a sweet warm breath leaving lips just a few inches from his face. Aki is over him, her eyebrows raised. Ichigo pushes her away quickly, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Trying to wake you up, what else?" she smiles, sitting as his desk.

"Did you have to invade my space!?"

"Calm down, Ichigo. Your family is still asleep."

Ichigo growls and looks at his clock, it's just past five in the morning. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see. Renji and I had to deal with a few Hollows. I was just going to invite you to Urahara's for breakfast and we could hang out today."

"You had to come at five in the morning to ask that?" he scowls.

Ichigo watches in the dark as Aki purses her lips and then nods, "Yep."

"How did you even get in here?"

"Magic. Hey, is this book any good?"

Ichigo squinted his eyes and looked and the title, "Yeah, I guess."

"Cool. I'm stealing it for the morning. Anyway, will you come?"

"Yeah, sure.."

"'Kay. Later." she gets up and he watches her disappear. He questions if she was even here or if it was just one of those dreams that felt like reality.

A couple of hours later, Ichigo wakes up on his own and takes a shower and gets ready for the day. He walks down stairs where Yuzu and Karin are already nibbling on breakfast. "Good morning, would you like some breakfast Ichigo?" Yuzu smiles brightly, like always.

"No thanks, Yuzu. Hey, where's Dad?"

"Already working in the Clinic." Karin answers.

"Do you have any plans today?"

Ichigo looks back to Yuzu, "Yeah, hanging out with a friend."

"Is it the girl you were hanging out with after school yesterday?"

Ichigo didn't know how to correctly answer that but he said yes anyway.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Yuzu squeals.

All Ichigo could think was how he was so glad his father wasn't around. "She's just a friend, Yuzu." Ichigo corrected.

"What about you, Karin?"

"Huh? Oh, soccer practice."

The two sisters started talking and Ichigo just excused himself and went out the door. He walks into Urahara's shop to see Aki organizing the shelves. "'Bout time you got here, Ichigo." Aki states as she blows dust off a box.

"Where's Renji?""He just woke up, so he's fixing his hair and hating his gigai."

"Why would he--""I'm forcing him to come with us. I think he should explore Karakura with me."

"Then why do you--""Need you? In case we get lost. Duh."

"Why me?"

"Because it's funny when you get frustrated. That book was great too, by the way."

Ichigo looks taken aback, "How in the hell did you read it that fast?"

"I like reading. The book wasn't that long and when it's quiet, I read extraordinarily fast."

Renji comes from the hall, and it's strange to see him in anything but the traditional Shinigami clothing. The redhead is stuck in jeans and a white shirt and it's obvious he's uncomfortable.

That's when Ichigo notices Aki changed into a red tube top and the colored stripe in her hair matched it and yet she had different ripped jeans with shoes to match.

"How did you change--""Magic.""Will you stop cutting me off!!"

"Never."

"Calm down Ichigo, the best thing to do is get used t'it."

Aki and Renji watch as the orange haired boy slaps his hand to his face.

"Come on, we need to go. The mall is opening soon." Aki skips towards the door. "Do you even have any money?""Of course. I wouldn't send myself here without having money to spend."

"Send yourself?"

Aki rubs the back of her neck, "Oops, guess I didn't explain it all then, huh?"

"Ya think?" Ichigo fumes.

"Oh come on, I'll explain once we get some ice cream."

"This early?" he twitches, it's only nine.

"I need sugar to wake up. Speaking of sugar, apparently Renji likes it."

Renji stays quiet, "He tried coffee this morning."

Ichigo looks towards the redhead, "You've never had coffee?"

Renji starts to reply but Aki cuts off once again, "Ichigo. Today is going to be _fun_."

"Aren't you in the same boat as Renji?"

"What 'cha mean?""You can't have all that much experience with the human world."

"I feel insulted. I did _technically _live in the states before coming here, ya know."

"Technically?" Renji gives her a weird look.

Aki leans against the mall's railings, poking at her ice cream.

"I was normal until I found out about my power. So I went to school, had friends.. A boyfriend even."

"What happened?" Ichigo and Renji join her on either side, Renji for the most part glancing around, admiring everything.

"I got my power, tried to keep the normal life up. Eventually, I just had to give it up."

"What about your family?"

"Well, all I had left was my father. Turns out he was a traitor to my kind, so I had to kill him."

"You killed your own father?" Ichigo tried his best to keep his voice down.

"I'm not _proud _of it. More importantly, I hated the fact I had to grow up and do it."

"What?"

"By killing my father, I took over our council."

"Then why didn't you send someone else to do what you are?"

"Why and miss out on hanging out with you two? Please. Plus, this is like summer break for me. I haven't been able to relax this much in like fifty years."

"Twenty? How old are you anyway?"

"Well, if you minus the dying and coming back to life thing, really, I'm just fifteen."

"And if you don't?"

"'Round about three hundred."

Ichigo's and Renji's jaws both drop. "What the hell?"


	5. Monday

**Chapter Five**  
_Monday._

_

* * *

  
_

Ichigo wakes Monday morning to his alarm and when he rolls over, he notices Aki sitting at his desk. "How do you get in here!?"

"Magic." she doesn't even look up from the book she's reading.

"Are you stealing a book again?" he asks when he returns to his room to find that she's still sitting there, barely having moved a muscle, only to turn the page.

"Yep."

"Aren't you going to school, though?" He asks, it was an obvious answer. Aki was wearing the uniform already but he couldn't see if she'd changed the stripes color in her hair.

"Mhm.""Aren't you going to pay attention?"

"Nah. She's going to spend most of the day on The Enlightenment."

"How do you know that?"

"Broke into the school and read her planner."

"You what!?"

"Broke into the school and read the teacher's planner." Ichigo stands there and Aki stands up, adjusting her white shoulder bag, keeping the book in hand. "Come on, Kurosaki." She heads out the bedroom door into the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing. If my--"

"Silly goose. I've already talked to your Dad and your sister Yuzu. They know I'm here."

Ichigo stares at her in disbelief, "What?""Come on." Aki smiles devilishly and skips down to the kitchen.

"Ichigooo!!" Isshin attacks his son, only to be stopped by a punch in the face.

"Will you stop attacking me all the time!?"

Aki settles herself on a chair beside Yuzu and Karin at the table. "Are they always like this?"

"Yes."

Aki chuckles, "Interesting father-son bonding."

"So you came to walk with Ichigo to school?"

"More or less. I woke up early, so I figured I'd come meet Ichigo's family."

Yuzu and Karen both eye Aki curiously. Once Ichigo and his father finish there brawl, Isshin is just inches from Aki, eyeing her face.

"Hi there, Mr. Kurosaki." she smiles.

Ichigo hits his father's head, "Stop being such a creep."

"How did my son get a girl like you to come here willingly?" Isshin asks as he sits down.

"Girl like me?"

"It's our Dad's way of saying you're pretty." Karin states, grabbing up her bag.

"Oh, well. Thank you." Aki blushes.

"Will you be coming more often?" Isshin asks, hands on the table top.

"Well, I can try."

"You could join us for dinner tonight." Isshin twitches, "Right, Yuzu?"

"Of course."

"Well, I don't see why not."

"YAY!! My son has a girl coming over for dinner!"

"Aki, I think we leave to go to school now."

Aki took the hint and they both left.

"Thanks for freaking my Dad out.""You're welcome," Aki smiles brightly.

The two walk into the school, "Ichigo!" Keigo runs towards him, only to fall to the ground.

"People like attacking you, don't they?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What are you doing with Aki, Ichigo?"

"We walked to school together.. Keigo, is it?"

"Walked to school together!?"

Ichigo ignores him and continued to walk into the classroom. Aki smiles and follows after him. "Ichigo!" Tatsuki waves, and so does Orihime. Only Inoue's wave falters when she sees Aki.

"Hey guys." Ichigo walks over to them, while Aki goes to her desk, opening the book she stole from Ichigo's room.

"So you're talking to the new girl?"

"Don't have much of a choice."

"So she's stalking you?"

Ichigo didn't realize the seriousness of the conversation, "Seems like it."

Aki grips the book in her hand tight and dips her head down, her hair hiding her face and focuses on the words on the paper. "I think she heard."

Before Ichigo could reply or even look back, their teacher was in the room and told them to take their seats and informed them they were indeed focusing on The Enlightenment today.

He looked back, Aki wasn't even daring to show any of her face. The teacher noticed and asked her a question, which only naturally, Aki gave an immediate answer to.

By the time lunch came around, Ichigo went to talk to her. She didn't let him, "Here's your book," she slammed it into his chest and walked away.

Unfortunately for him, everyone witnessed it. "Yeah, I think she heard.." Tatsuki confirms again.

Aki walks up to the teacher, giving a lame excuse and Ichigo and his friends watch as Aki stuffs her work into her white bag and she runs from the room.

The walk back to Urahara's shop is long but accompanied with the pop up of the occasional Hollow. Eventually, once Aki nears the shop, she finds Renji already handling the last of them.

Once it's gone and he's back in his gigai, he eyes her suspiciously. "Yo, Aki. Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"Didn't Kisuke tell you to wash the front of the shop?"

"Well, yeah.."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it for you."

"Um, thanks.."

Renji watches at the short, petite girl magically changes into baggy gray pants and a white shirt, grabbing a bucket and climbs up a the placed ladder.

The redhead sighs and makes his way into the shop and manages to get stuck with the broom. By the time he finishes, his stomach growls. He decides to go out for lunch and starts to head outside, but stops himself from opening the door.

"Zhao would be available, wouldn't he?"

Renji presses his ear to the door, "I know that. Look, this just wasn't it."

The fuck?

"I know you're not about to make me do this. I'm the leader.."

"Oh fine, whatever. Thanks for the lack of help." Renji heard the snap of a phone and a loud sigh.

He slides open the door and looks at Aki, sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall with eyes closed. "Abarai."

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

Renji sighs and pulls Aki to her feet, "Come on."

"Renji.."

"We're going to lunch."


	6. God, Gold and Glory

**Chapter Six.**

**God, Gold and Glory. **

"Don't you think you're taking it a little bit too seriously?"

"Renji.. Aside from when I joke. Serious is all I know." Renji eyed the girl in front of him. The truth of her words obvious in the way her eyes glaze with a small tear.

"Look, Ichigo isn't the type of guy to keep his thoughts hidden and if he really wanted you to stay away from him, he would have said so."

Renji sighs when she doesn't say anything and the waitress drops off their check. It's gone before he can reach for it. "Hey, what are you--"

"I got it." she pulls from her bag a fat wallet and only has to place one piece of paper to cover at least twice of what the bill is.

"Where do you get all that money?"

"Magic…" the way she says it, it's not filled with the lightness. Aki's tone is empty.

"No, it's just the council thing. Hell, we have a solid gold table for meetings.."

"Don't you have to go to those?"

"I have been."

"What?"

"What do you think I do when you go to sleep?"

"Oh, I dunno. _Sleep_?"

"Oh no, Renji. I watch you like the stalker I am."

"Um, what?"

"Gullible. I have been stealing books from Ichigo to read when I'm not at meetings."

"What is it with you and books?"

"I like reading and learning. Which.. I still have homework to do." Aki sighs and eyes the books in her bag while she puts the change inside. "Being normal again sucks.."

"Ichigo's Dad said something to Kisuke about you having dinner with them." Renji speaks up as they head back towards the shop."Damn, you're right."

"You forget easy or something?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Thanks for talking to me though."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Mr. Moocher!!" Kisuke Urahara sings from behind his fan.

"Which one?" Aki smiles a little more, it's hard to tell if it's fake or not.

"Renji. I wouldn't be mean to you, my lady."

"What! But she's in the same boat as me!" Renji frets.

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something, Abarai."

"Yes, Aki.. I'm trying to tell Renji to go restock the shelves. It's the least he can do."

Renji groans, but before he can say anything to complain. Aki speaks, "I see you already know about my having dinner with the Kurosaki's, would you like me to cook before I go, Kisuke?"

"No, no. Go have fun."

The walk towards the Kurosaki home was the longest yet. Aki didn't know if she should apologize to Ichigo or if she shouldn't really talk to him at all until he did. Hell, he indirectly called her a stalker. All she had done was shown up before school today and then on Saturday. It's not like she followed him around.

Ichigo himself was laying on his bed, having come straight home. He was contemplating going to Urahara's shop to apologize but that's when he heard his father downstairs. Ichigo started to go downstairs to see what it was about but when he opened his door, Aki was already standing there.

"Hey, Ichigo.."

"You actually came?" he asks, closing the door in his father's curious face.

"Yeah, finish your homework yet?" she sits down at his desk, looking at the open textbook.

"No."

"God, gold and glory is the answer."

"What?"

"It seems you left an answer blank."

"How do you know so much?"

"Well, it was either focus in history or glare at my ex and his new girlfriend. So.."

"You mean you actually had a boyfriend before?"

Ichigo falls back on his bed, a blunt object having hit his head very hard. "What the?"

"Of course I've had a boyfriend before, idiot!" she growls.

Ichigo rubs his head, "Geez, sorry. I was only kidding."

Aki drops her voice to a whisper, "Yuzu and your Dad are outside the door."

Ichigo sighs and walks quietly then hit's the door as hard as he can without breaking it.

Groans of pain are heard on the other side of the door, "Stop being nosy!"

He lays back on his bed and Aki watches him, "Do you really think that?"

Ichigo looks at her, "What? --Oh.. No. It's just weird that you can get into my room."

"No offense Ichigo, but you aren't hard to find. I could easily find you in a mob of people."

"How?"

"Well, if I was looking for you, I'd just have to look at the hair."

Ichigo scowls and Aki laughs, "You had to come, didn't you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'll leave." she hands over her finished homework to Ichigo to copy and they switch spots.

The closet door creaks open and Kon stares at Aki. A black skirt reveals creamy pale skin while a short sleeved shirt reveals strong but obviously feminine skin. Kon drools and dives only to be stopped by a French manicured hand.

"He's extremely pervy, isn't he?"

Ichigo looks up, "Yeah." he grabs Kon and stuffs him in a drawer, muffled screams of anger ignored.

A soft knock is heard at the door, "Ichigo, Aki, dinner's ready."

Dinner goes well, Ichigo's father actually maintaining control and they all talk about their days. It's unavoidable, by dessert they all start to become curious about the strange girl that keeps coming over. "So, Aki, what is it your parents do?"

Ichigo went pale, staring at Aki, waiting for the reaction.

"Well, my mother died. My father remarried of course and then I guess he decided to follow after my mother."

She's so calm, so reserved. So, _unbothered_. It's creepy. Isshin and Yuzu both look at the verge of tears of pity, Karin seems normal and Ichigo just seems shocked.

"I had to stay with my step mother and she remarried. So, if you want to know what my step parents do… Dad owns a major business over in the States and my Mom just acts like a Barbie.."

"Oh, you poor child!!!" Isshin cries, taking Aki in a hug.

"Truthfully, Mr. Kurosaki, it's okay."

That's when Isshin Kurosaki goes to the poster of his wife and cries to her. "Sorry about him." Karin sighs.

Aki smiles, "It's quite alright. Your Dad is full of life."

"Too much if you ask me.."


	7. Kryptonite

I'd just like to say how hard it was for me not to say "We're on a bridge, Ichigo!" in the first paragraph.  
I don't own Bleach. Obviously if I did, there'd be more than Zanpakuto spirit dragons. :]  
Also, thanks everyone who has stuck through my crap of a first fanfic. Much love to you all!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** _Kryptonite. _

"Ichigo." Isshin sings, rather loudly at that. "Ichigo!!"  
"I'm right here, what do you want?"  
"Why don't you walk Aki home?"

Aki blinks, "Oh no, Mr. Kurosaki. I can make it home alone quite fine." This ensues Isshin to go into a rant on how she could be dragged into a gang fight or raped or any other bad things that could possibly happen.

"You don't understand I-"  
"Just shut up and let's go, else he won't ever stop talking."  
"You just cut me off.." Aki whispers with an eye twitch.  
"Yeah, so?" She just blinks at his response until Karin's chair squeaks to get up and go to her room telling everyone else she's going to bed.

"It's getting late Ichi-nii. Shouldn't you both head out now?" Ichigo nods his head and gets up. Aki follows but not before telling her goodbyes to Isshin and promising to come back soon. They both head towards Urahara's shop in silence.

"I need to tell you something, Ichigo."  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Rest up for the next few days, alright? Kisuke has informed me those who are to train you arrive in Karakura on Friday. I'm not sure how they're training works but like any, I'm sure you'll need to be focused."

"Training? But I already-"  
"Your Hollow, not your Shinigami powers."  
"Training.. My hollow?""Look, they'll explain it when they get here. I'm not one to answer these questions."

"Ichigo." Both Aki and Ichigo turn, neither realizing that they had stopped walking.  
"The Quincy. What's his name?"  
"Uryuu." Ichigo calls out, ignoring Aki but giving the answer either way.

"Is this her?"  
"No, I'm whoever it is you're speaking of sister's cousin," Aki answers playfully before holding out her hand to the Quincy. "Aki Alkanet. Nice to formally meet you."

Uryuu only pushes up his glances and speaks his name. "You say you're here to help us?"

She nods and then looks at Ichigo, "You can head back home if you like. You won't hear anything you haven't already." With a yawn the orange haired substitute Shinigami leaves.  
"How is it Hollow patrol is going to help us?"  
"That's not all I'm doing."  
"Oh really?" Uryuu raises his eyebrow curiously and begins to follow the dragon hybrid as she continues down the street.

"I'm to help in the war, which hasn't been announced quite yet. I think we all know it's coming... Because I'm here, Aizen will hesitate. That gives everyone time to train and in the case it comes up that Head Captain Yamamoto decides to launch an attack into Hueco Mundo I can provide the portal."  
"What makes you so special that Aizen would hesitate because of you?"  
"Because I'm almost invulnerable. Aizen doesn't know my "kryptonite" so to speak and until he finds it out. He'll hesitate. Which will either result in him just going for it or trying to talk me into joining him."

"What is your kryptonite?" Chad pops out of nowhere, walking behind the two.  
"Chad! When did you get so good at hiding your spiritual pressure!?" Uryuu looks back at him with slightly wide eyes. The usually quiet man shrugs and looks to Aki.

"Not something anyone would really expect from me. I can tell you one thing, you can't touch it. It's no physical object."  
"Is it a type of gas?" Uryuu wonders with a good guess.

Aki sighs once they reach the sidewalk in front of Urahara's shop. "No, I'm afraid not. Look, you both obviously heard what I had to say. Use that information wisely."

"Yo, Chad! Uryuu!" Renji waves from the entrance to the shop.  
"Renji's here?" Chad raises his eyebrow and waves.

"Hey, Renji. Yeah, Chad. Didn't you notice?" Uryuu looks to Chad with a questionable look.  
Chad shrugs again, "Guess I never really thought about it."

"Night you two. See you later." Aki walks to the shops door and slips past Renji with ease. After washing dishes Renji walks into their shared room to see her on her bed, facing the wall, looking rather down.

"Umm, are you okay?"  
"Fine. Just thinking."  
"About?"  
"You wouldn't understand."

"I could still listen?"  
"What's the point in listening if you won't understand?"  
"You'll feel better."

Aki sighs, refusing to face him as he sits on his own bed, expecting her to talk. Silence passes for a few minutes. Renji is about to give up on her talking and is just about to move to go change. "Have you ever loved someone so much it hurt, Renji?"

Renji thought about his answer. He loved Rukia, that was true. Rukia was like family, they survived Rukongai together. As far as saying he loved her so much it hurt. No. He didn't. Renji didn't exactly know how to answer Aki's question but eventually the thoughtful silence broke.

"You know what love theory is though, right? You give someone your heart and trust them not to break it? That's not the case with me. If I ever fell for someone again, they would be the only person in the universe who can even put a scratch on me. They could kill me like I'm just some ant on the ground."

"What do you mean?" Renji felt like an idiot for saying it after her confession.

Aki rolls over onto her side and looks directly at him, "No Zanpakuto can pierce my scales. No fire can burn them. No magic to tangle me. No nothing! No one can kill me or scratch me right now. Unless I trust them and love them with every fiber of my being.. Then I'm nothing.."

"You talk like someone's done it before."  
"He wanted to. He - If not for my family, Renji. I would be dead, forever."  
"Aki, I'm sorry."  
Aki shakes her head, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault he was an ignorant and selfish ass.."

"Who were you talking to earlier today?" Renji asks randomly, remembering his curiosity.  
"My Mom. Why?"  
"About Za-"  
"Zhao. My uncle. I was planning to leave Karakura."

"Why? It wasn't because of Ichigo, was it?"  
"No. You really wouldn't understand, Renji."  
"You don't know that."

A moment later Aki jumps up and then Renji's soul phone beeps. "I got it." and then she's gone.


	8. On The Brink of War

**Chapter Eight.**  
_On the Brink of War._

* * *

"When do you plan to take Karakura, Lord Aizen?"

"It's very bold of you to ask such things, Gin." Aizen slyly moves his sinister brown eyed gaze to that of the smiling ex- Captain.

"It's just that I've noticed you've made no action and we've been here in Hueco Mundo, doing nothing and it seems something is bothering you."

"Is that so?" Aizen speaks in a rather bored tone.

"Yes, is it the girl stationed there that has you worried?"

"Aki Alkanet is but a bug to squash in our quest."

"We have the ability to take Karakura now with all the ranks of arrancar."

"It's only a few days until the Hōgyoku awakens completely and that's when we will attack."

"When are you intending to inform the arrancar of your plan?"

"Tomorrow morning, during tea."

* * *

It had been three months since Aki's original arrival. Ichigo had been replaced with Kon who was kept in line by Aki majority of the time. Renji had returned to Soul Society a month after his arrival, as expected. Just last week Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku had discovered what Aizen was intending to do with the Hogyoku and it was decided Soul Society's elite warriors were to invade Hueco Mundo tomorrow morning.

Things in Urahara's shop were quiet tonight as well as around Karakura. The hollows of Hueco Mundo knew of what was to come and let the world of the living lay in peace from their normal wrath. Everyone was now centered around the table in the shop, discussing the plan for tomorrow before they were all to gain rest. "According to Yamamoto, they're sending Soifon with her Stealth Force along with Captain Kuchiki, Zaraki and Mayuri with their Lieutenants and Captain Unohana agreed to send her Lieutenant Isane along with seventh seat Yamada."

"Seems we have quite the group leaving Soul Society in the morning." Urahara muses.

"Yes, but I have three of my dragons ready to fly in if Aizen tries to go for it."

"Will there be any coming with us?" Uryuu asks.

"Yes, my Uncle Zhao and my cousins Juro and Seluku will be joining us."

"Who is protecting Karakura?" Ichigo looks up from staring thoughtfully at the floor.

"The last of my dragons and a few friends of mine. Don't worry Ichigo, everyone here will be safe."

Chad looks to the dragon hybrid, "What about your home, Aki? Won't it be unguarded?"

"Yes, but Aizen could never hope to figure out where it is."

"Why?""It's , well.. Not on this earth, you could say.." she smirks.

"That's impossible!" Uryuu stresses.

"No, flying monkeys that can do Michael Jackson moves are impossible. Anyway, my family and I will fly everyone in and I think you all know everything from there…"

Everyone sat in silence until they all dispersed to get what rest their minds would allow without them thinking of the dangerous, blood splattering day ahead that would arrive only too soon.

By five AM Karakura's warriors and four full grown dragons stood in the cavern beneath the shop awaiting arrival of those from Soul Society. Aki herself stood beside a slightly smaller ice blue dragon, her cousin Juro. Beside him stood the taller of the four, a great red dragon who showed age better than the others was Zhao. At last was Seluku practically replicated from Juro in shape only he stood in a shinier red than his father.

Before Aki stood Ichigo and Orihime before Zhao. Chad paired with Seluku and Uryuu with Juro. "Are you ready?" Aki asks her family without looking at them, staring blankly into the distance.

"Aki?" Zhao looks to her, waiting until she looks at him to say what he wanted. "Your mother said to tell you she's proud of how you've done here."

Aki didn't respond, but instead looked away just as those decided to invade Hueco Mundo arrived. "Ichigo!" Kenpachi grinned wickedly but Ichigo looked up to the giant man who immediately looked to Aki. "So these are the beasts we've heard so much about, they look like a couple of pushovers to me."

"Watch what you say Zaraki, you would be surprised at what is in our ability to do. I've heard you love to fight, yes?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

Aki smiled devilishly, "Just wait until this war is over."

"Are you insane!?" Ichigo gazed up at the dragon.

"I like insanity. You don't fear things like those with sanity would." Aki said bleakly, staring at the ground.

"Hey guys." Ichigo turns around to see Renji standing before them, his stoic Captain right behind him and then to their surprise Rukia snaked from behind Byakuya.

"Rukia!" Ichigo blinked, double checking his memory to make sure he had heard wrong about her going.

"Hey Ichigo."

"How are you here?"

Rukia walks up to him and nonchalantly calls him an idiot. "So we're riding these dragons into Hueco Mundo?" she asks, gazing at the four massive creatures.

"And to Las Noches, straight into where Aizen is probably plotting with his Arrancar." A moment later Juro snarls and everyone turns to see Mayuri with a giant needle in hand.

"What? Dragons are an interesting specimen.."

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I will ask you kindly only once not to attempt to test on my subordinates." The Captain only snorts in response to her nicely stated threat.

"Well, when are we going to kick some ass?" Kenpachi asks impatiently.

Aki nods to her family members and Juro goes to stand by his brother before they all lay on the ground, allowing the Shinigami an easier jump.

"My Uncle and I can handle more weight than my cousins."

After all is settled the dragons lift their selves to their feet and spread their wings just as the dark portal into Hueco Mundo opens. "Hold on." the dragons all tell their riders and take off into the moonlit desert.

"So this is Hueco Mundo.." Kenpachi acknowledges as they glide toward Las Noches.

"Is everyone ready?" Aki got only the sound of unsheathing swords in response just before the busted the wall and flew into Las Noches.

* * *

A/N:

_Wow. This is turning out horrible.. Haha._

_Oh well, I plan on making a bunch of crack one-shots to follow this. Maybe they'll turn out better than the actual story. :]_


	9. Love Hurts

Chapter Nine.

_Love Hurts._

* * *

The battle had started six hours ago. With all the blood spilt and the ruins created, it was hard to tell who was winning and who was losing but the hall was empty.

"Aki," his ghostly voice strings, "I'm so very proud of you, helping the Shinigami to evade my abode."

"_Aizen_..." She turns around to see him sitting in his chair, as if nothing was going on.

"I wonder if you're aware of who I've brought here? I was hoping you could wait to see him for a few days, but I understand how much you love him."

"_No_!"

"Yes, I understand you're quite fond of him this Christopher Wolf.."

"_No_! I don't love him, I don't!"

Aki is too busy in denying her love, trying to save her life, that she doesn't notice him even coming. Christopher Wolf's blade tears across her back like a knife to air. "You've always been weak Aki. You can't hide behind the power of the Shinigami anymore here. You will die with them." Aki falls to her knees and looks up at her attacker, his curly black hair and sapphire eyes full of malice.

"Don't do this. Don't take his side.."

"I'm not taking his side, he simply offered me what I wanted. Which if you've forgotten..!!" His blade clips her shoulder before she can move only to move and fall backwards into a cracked column. "You can't even defend yourself, you worthless dragon. Stupid dragon."

"Stop this! You remember what happened before.." she tries to plead and make him realize.

Chris grabs her jaw hard enough to leave bruises, his face inches from hers, "You think I don't know Mommy isn't here to save you?" he smirks kicking her jaw causing her to slam to the ground. The blood stained sword in his hand rises again, ready to deliver the final blow before Aki can even flinch.

"I would say you were fun to fight, but you didn't even try," he states as his blade lowers but then it flies out of his grip. "What the hell?"

Aki glances to her left in time to see Renji, Zabimaru sliding back into place over his shoulder. "You want a fight, then fight me."

Chris only snorts, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the-"

"In other words, small fry. You want to fight me, come on. You'll be dead as quick as her," Chris picks up his blade and slings it threatening towards Renji, Aki's blood staining the floor. The redhead scowls but lifts Zabimaru from his shoulder.

"Abarai, don't do this." Aki forces herself to her knees, blood spilling from her back and shoulder.

"I don't have time to listen to her pathetic pleads," Renji looks up only in time to be attacked by a large beastly wolf, he brings Zabimaru forward but it doesn't stop the monsters snarling, "Let's end this fight so I can finish what I came for."

The battle erupts. Aki watches with a pained expression while Aizen merely sits and enjoys the show. At least until Ichigo shows up and battles Aizen elsewhere. The battle pauses only for a moment, Renji not even giving the wolf the benefit of seeing his bankai.

"Hah, you don't even see what you're doing to her."

Renji glances at Aki who lay pale and miserably up against a pillar, clutching her shoulder. "Renji!" she shrieks just as the gigantic wolf digs his fangs into the redheads neck.

A moment later he smirks, his hair falling from it's bind upon his head. The Wolf flies, falling to the ground and Chris reverts back into his human form unwillingly only he bounces back up in moments only to find Zabimaru dug into his shoulder. Section by section of the blade comes back to it's wielders slowly, Chris's eyes already gone blank.

Aki and Renji both wait in silence for a few minutes and that's when she looks to her shoulder to find it have finally healed by her power. "He's dead.. I couldn't heal last time until.."

The redhead sheathes his sword silently before falling to his knees and gripping the savage wound at his neck. "Here.." Aki crawls to him from her pillar and places both hands on his neck and they glow, healing his skin to the point not even a scar remains.

"How did you..?"

"It's one of my main powers, healing is. It's actually what I'm best at, I'm no good at fighting anything other than Hollows, as you can probably tell."

"Thanks.." he mumbles, rubbing his neck once Aki backs away.

"No, thank you. He would have killed me if you hadn't showed up when you did."

"We should get to the others."

Aki shakes her head, "Aizen is the only one left now, I checked while you were fighting Chris. Everyone is to head here when it's over, remember?"

A moment later a dragon flies in through a hole in the wall, "Aki are you okay, I felt his--"

"Don't worry Uncle, Abarai here showed up just in time."

Silence ensues as a few more show up injured and are helped by Aki and Orihime. Eventually, everyone is just silently analyzing the pressures that belong to Ichigo in his Hollow form, Aizen and The Stealth Force.

At least an hour later they all look at each other and grin.

* * *

A/N: _So, it's almost 5 AM. I'm feeling lazy and didn't feel like making out the details of Aizen's defeat or anyone else's for that matter... That's why I don't own Bleach nor it's characters._

_I'll just stick to Aki, Juro, Seluku, Zhao and technically Chris Wolf. Since his appearance and somewhat ass attitude and name is actually that of my boyfriend, I only half own him. He's not completely whipped yet ;D_

_Haha, just kidding. _

_He's completely whipped, he's just in denial._

_One more Chapter to go. I'll probably make it short since I wanna finish before I go to sleep. :] I love you guys who've read this far! 3 _


	10. A Reason

**Warning: EXTREME OOC Renji&Yachiru ahead!**

**Chapter Ten**_  
A reason_.

It was the day after Aizen fell to Ichigo's blade. It was 2 A.M and the Shinigami finally decided it was time to rest after partying. The moon was full and bright but was masked by dark gray rain clouds, though it wasn't raining. At least, not yet.

The air was warm like summer and was a consistent breeze and seeped through the many pathways of Seireitei to calm its residences. The dragons had taken everyone straight back to Soul Society and Yamamoto told them they were welcome to stay and come and go as they wish thanks to their help. They were honored guests of the Soul Society and were to be treated as such.

Three dragons left soon after that announcement.

A lone figure sits on a rooftop of the sixth division, a few unseated officers lounged around outside, majority in drunken states and let the wind try to soothe their alcohol fevered faces. "You know, you could've asked Captain or me if you could stay in the barracks or anywhere else."

Aki glances up to see the redhead Lieutenant, his face shadowed in the night. "There's no need, I was going home in a few."

"Will you be back?"

"Probably not.. Not unless we're needed again. Which hopefully, another Aizen isn't laying around. So no, Abarai, this is goodbye."

Silence creeps between the two and Aki looks up to see his hair down. "I can braid your hair again, if you want." Renji shakes his head as the wind gusts, making the wind chimes around the division sing. "For someone usually so talkative, you've nothing to say, Abarai."

"Why do you keep calling me Abarai?"

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah but-"

"Sorry, Renji."

"For what?""Calling you Abarai all this time."

"Scales!" Both turn their heads to see a pink haired child running towards them. "Ken-Chan wants to know about the fight you agreed to?"

"Fight? Oh.. Well.."

"You are going to fight Ken-Chan, aren't you?"

"Are you?" Renji raises his eyebrow.

"Ken-Chan'll be very disappointed if you don't."

"Okay, okay. Let him know I'll be here when he's ready." Moments later, Yachiru is skipping off happily back towards the eleventh division.

"So you are staying?"

"Only because it would be cruel to leave without fighting Kenpachi after I practically promised."

"Why won't you at least visit?"Aki turns as red as the others hair. "A lot of reasons! Like, I don't want to be dissected by Mayuri and.. I have a council to run and, and.."

"I'm under the idea Mayuri can't harm you. I don't think you're in love with someone like him, are you?"

"No! Oh my Ra, no! Not him!"

"You still love that punk I killed?"

"No, not him."

"Then who? Ichigo?"

"Well, I do have a thing for abnormal appearance traits…" Aki pauses trying to find a reaction from Renji, "But no. Ichigo seems to be into Rukia.."

"Actually, I don't know what I'm saying, Renji.. I just can't keep coming here, okay? I'd just be in the way of every Shinigami here. There's no point for me to come unless I'm protecting lives."

"But you're going to stay another night to fight.."

"Oh, you just don't understand."

"You could actually tell me why."

"You could start by actually giving me a reason to come back."

Aki glowers up at Renji until her neck aches and she stands up. Unfortunately, she's still looking up at him, but at least her neck isn't as stressed. It's complete silence between them again and Aki finally gives up, "Look, just thanks for all your help.." Aki holds out her hand in a gesture of goodbye.

It's minutes and it doesn't seem like Renji is going to take her hand. Aki starts to move twist her body to walk away, her hand about to fall and that's when he takes it. She turns back, the wind blowing back her hair. Renji pulls her to him, moving his own hand around her wrist. "Renji-"

"You want a reason to come back?"

"I. Well.." Aki stutters placing her free hand against his chest, as if to move away but she doesn't.

"It's what you said, isn't it? That you wanted a reason?" Aki once again turns as red as his hair and thanked Ra that it was dark enough so that he wouldn't be able to tell.

"Yes.." Renji moves his hand from her wrist down her arm and up to her neck and closes the last few inches between them. This leaves Aki only to rest her hand under his elbow and move her hand up to brush her fingertips along his collarbone.

"What are you doing?" Aki asks blindly, the nervous butterfly feeling in her gut giving her a numb feeling.

Renji presses his lips to hers in a simple and quick kiss, "Giving you that reason you wanted."

* * *

Okay, okay. I knew I made them all OOC. But the ending now was the worst. I hadn't planned it to even end like this. But, I needed to feel better since Wolf-sama and I are fighting. Again. -.-

Not the point, I'm used to writing novel length stories and maybe I should just keep doing that. I needed a fan fiction break, since my novel is at a creative block.

Still not the point~

I used this to introduce Aki and I'm going to start another project with a bunch of random one shots that will include her. I might try a few that don't..

Oh well, thanks so much for reading! Reviews are much appreciated. I don't take flames well, but if you leave them, I won't complain. :]


End file.
